


Media Gattai! Tune In, RemoteKing!

by Ununnilium



Category: Faction Paradox - Various Authors, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paradox Republic thought to capture the Remote in a cage of stories! But now the brave boys and girls of the Remote are given strength by stories! They unerringly fight the forces of evil as…</p><p>REMOTE SENTAI MEDIARANGER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Media Gattai! Tune In, RemoteKing!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/110471491105/ .

A giant face in a skull mask appeared in the Great Monitor in downtown Simia City! “I’m Stepcousin Shindig of the Paradox Republic, and I think I’m so cool even though I’m trying way too hard to be shocking!”

“Right!” said Commander Mediared. “It’s time! Mediarangers, HENSHIN YO!”

“Mediapink!” “Mediablue!” “Mediagreen!” “Mediayellow!” “Mediablack!” “Mediawhite!” “Mediagold!” “Mediasilver!” “Mediapurple!” “Mediaorange!” “Mediabronze!” “Mediachrome!” “Mediaburgundy!” “Medialavender!” “Mediataupe!”

“What,” said Stepcousin Shindig.

“Now!” said Commander Mediared. “Activate your Character Keys!” He flipped his belt buckle, pulled out a tiny action figure, and plugged it into his plastic swordgun. “RED SUPERMAN!”

“PINK SAILORMOON!” “BLUE AMADEUSCHO!” “GREEN CAPTAINPICARD!” “YELLOW SOLLUXCAPTOR!” “BLACK TOSHIROUMEZAWA!” “WHITE GODZILLA!”

“Why aren’t you FIGHTING ME!?” said Stepcousin Shindig, flailing as the transformation sequences continued.

“GOLD SPIDERROBINSON!” “SILVER JOELROBINSON!” “PURPLE DACKFAYDEN!” “ORANGE XENA!”

“You’re supposed to be a race of warlike barbarians, what’s all this nonsense!? What kind of _serious_ fighters would do something like this?”

“CHROME JOHNCONSTANTINE!” “BURGUNDY MISTERROGERS!” “LAVENDER THIRDDOCTOR!” “TAUPE AKARED!”

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” Stepcousin Shindig rolled his eyes and turned off the monitor.

Thus do the brave Mediarangers protect us all! Mediarangers, fight on, for the safety of the Remote!


End file.
